Naruto Uzumaki, Dovahkiin!
by Soldier of Satan
Summary: Take heed my child, for the Dovahkiin is born in Konoha.  Bare witness to his tale. See the challenges he faces and the deeds he will accomplish!   He wields the powers of old, he is Dragonborn!
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way legally own Naruto. **

** I in no way legally own The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.**

**They belong to their respective owners any and all credit should go to them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We should have acted, there already here.<p>

The hidden scrolls told of their return, their defeat was only a delay.

From the time after chakra was unlocked.

When the children of the five great Shinobi countries would spill their own blood.

No one wanted to believe. Believe they even exist.

And when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in fire!

But, there is one they fear.

In their tongue he is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!

Wielding the same power of the creatures he hunts, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

And this is his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick prologue, proper chapter will be uploaded within a few days. <strong>

**The chapters wont be too long as i am only teen writing for fun. **

**Pairings are undecided and are up to ME, feel free to make suggestions ONLY if you can back it up with a good reason. **

**Thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people chapter two here **

**There's no need to fear **

**As chapter 3 is near! **

**Ok so I'm a shitty rapper, sue me. **

****_Thoughts or Written words _

Attack_s_

**Beast, demon and summons  
><strong>

**I in no way, shape or form own any of the content in this story. No profit will be made from this, the story is for entertainment reasons only. **

* * *

><p>He huddled closer to the fire warming him in its warm glow. He took the cooked meat off the fire and began to eat, warming his body with the hot food.<p>

He sighed to himself '_How did I get into this situation?_' he wondered.

*FLASHBACK*

He leapt over a lady pushing a pram. Sprinting faster he turned round a corner, trying to put some distance between the angry man chasing him.

'_It wasn't my fault! Damn that man.' _ An angry ten year old Naruto thought.

The man was a baker who was known for making delicious cream pastries. But when Naruto went to buy one the man kicked him out!

Naruto had acted before he thought picking up a fist sized rock he chucked it at the baker's window. The fragile glass was no match for the rock the smashed it, spilling glass though out the shop. Seeing the mans angry face, Naruto ran.

He didn't know how long he ran, was it minutes? Hours? It seemed like hours. He had ended up running into a forest, he thought he saw warning signs when he jumped over the fence guarding the forest. He had managed to catch a small rabbit and start a small fire.

*END FLASHBACK*

He frowned _'Oh yeah, that's how'_

He lay down and snuggled as close to the fire as he could without burning himself. Closing his eyes he let the sweet embrace of sleep take him.

…

He awoke, cold and hungry. He looked at the fire only to see a few smouldering embers left. This would have to serve as a reminder for next time, he told himself.

He sat up slowly wincing in pain. He decided to try and catch some fish first and hopefully at the same time clean himself in the river.

It took a few hours to find a river. He had to walk slowly due to his body being covered in bruises from sleeping on the hard ground. That was another thing he would have to figure out, sleeping on the hard ground wouldn't do for the long run.

Striping down to this underpants he waded out into the river. He lay on his back, floating in the water as he thought about his current situation.

'_What am I going to do? If I go back to the village then the man will try and attack me again, heck he might even have got a mob or something' _

Naruto dived under and saw some small fish swimming past. _'Hmm I could eat those when I get hungry' _he mused. Suddenly his eyes widened as he had an idea.

'_I could stay here!_ _There is food I can hunt and I won't have to put up with people being mean to me.' _

Naruto, now with his new plan swam back to shore and began to work.

XxX

It had been a few months now that Naruto had been living in the forest. He had built a small platform up in the top branches of the trees, the leafs served as a makeshift roof.

Over the months Naruto had changed. He was no longer the small weak little boy he once was. He was still short for his age, but now he was lean and fit. He was no bodybuilder and by looking at him one wouldn't be able to tell he was fit. But that was how he liked it, as extra bodyweight would only weigh him down and in the forest he couldn't afford to waste any energy.

He was about nine meters up a tree, crouching on a branch. He was holding a sharpened stick that served as a make-shift spear. Below him crawling through the bushes was a small piglet While he didn't like killing, he disliked dying of hunger even more.

He shuffled his feet forward inch by inch until he was just hanging over the edge. He leapt down, bring the point of the spear down with him.

It was over in a second. From the height of the tree combined with his own weight was easily enough force to drive the spear through the piglet. The point went in the back of its head and out the bottom of its throat and into the soft earth beneath it. The little piglet was dead instantly.

He grunted with effort as he pulled the spear out of the now dead piglet. He carefully picked it up by its back legs and holding it at arm's length away from him, walked back to camp.

He quickly managed to climb the tree up to his platform. At the top he put down the spear and hung the pig out off a branch over the fire, so the blood that dripped out would be brunt up and wouldn't attract predators.

He crouched down near the fire, watching as the pink flesh of the pig slowly turned from a soft pink to a crisp brown.

He pulled one of the legs off and began to gnaw at it like a wolf. It was as he was eating that he heard the noise. A small crack and what sounded like muffled sobs.

Naruto grabbed his makeshift spear and started to leap through the trees.

He was moving silently, living in the forest he had to learn some new skills. If you made a noise you would alert the prey and it would flee. Then you would be hungry the next day and not the energy to hunt, and so on until you died.

The forest was cruel and only the strong survived.

He noticed the leaves of the trees near him had been recently disturbed. He stopped on the branch and examined it more closely. A second pair of footprints was on the branch, Naruto could still fee faint traces of chakra from the person.

He raced off in pursuit of the Ninja. This was his forest and he wanted to know who had the nerve to travel through it.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the person, he was standing in a clearing a few hundred meters ahead, shouting at a sack. A sack the seemed to be shouting back.

"Shut up you damn whore!" The man now red faced shouted.

"How about you let me go, before my father kills you scum!" A feminine voice shouted back.

"Ha! He couldn't stop me from taking you now did he?"

"Because you ran away like a little coward!"

"Damn you brat!" The man shouted as he punched the sack, making Naruto wince.

"Ha! You hit softer than my little sister!" The sack shouted back in defiance.

Naruto decided he would have to act now before things got out of hand, moving carefully he manoeuvred himself to being in the tree above the man. Naruto was now above the man, about 17 meters from the ground. He slowly raised his spear above his head, lined the point with the mans back, and jumped.

For Naruto time and space seemed to slow as he fell. This was a simple yet effective move he had perfected for hunting. The concept was simple you fell silently and your weight and momentum from the fall generated enough power for the spear to pierce and kill the prey. He was only a meter away now his heart pumping in anticipation of the kill.

Next thing he knew the man blurred in movement and Naruto found himself flying back towards the tree with a crippling pain in his gut. He slammed against it the tree with a loud smack, before slowly sliding down to the dirt ground of the forest.

"Now who the hell are you! Some kind of wild kid?" The man shouted seemingly confused.

Naruto used this time to assess the situation. The sack was on the ground near the man wiggling around, the man himself was bleeding from a small gash above his eye that Naruto had managed to do before countering.

Naruto didn't respond to the demand, instead he picked up his spear and charged the man again. He lunged the spear forward in a thrust which the man easily dodged, laughing as he did so.

Naruto now getting angry at the fact that this man was laughing at him! The hunter!

He lowered the spear and let a feral grin cross his face "Vorpal Dance_!_" With a shout he lunged forward, unleashing a series of thrusts with the spear at the man. Naruto managed to get in a few scratches but no real damage done.

"Enough playing around!" The man shouted while making hand-seals Katon: Muchi (Fire release: Whip) His hands were engulfed in flames, he pulled his hand back and lashed out at Naruto, the flame extending into a vicious whip of fire.

Naruto tried to dodge the blows, but against an opponent of this skill level he had no chance. The man rained lash after lash of fire upon Naruto, searing his flesh with each hit. Soon everything started going hazy and then, darkness.

Everything was dark and silent, he felt as though he was floating through along a river. He began to hear a deep chuckling; it slowly escalated till it was a deafening bellow. It was laced with a horrible menace and radiated hate and anger. Just when it wa almost too loud to handle, another sound rung out. This time a proud and wild roar rang out, it was a higher pitch then the other sounds and was accompanied by a steady beating sound.

"**DOVAHKIIN!"** The proud beast cried out, the force of the words sent Naruto flying back as everything turned white. The white slowly dulled and colours began to take shape, Naruto now found himself leaning against a tree as the man shot a fireball at him. The rushing force from the voice was still in Naruto's stomach, it moved to his chest and then his throat, gathering more force as it did. Just when Naruto felt like he was going to burst, he opened his mouth.

"FUS RO DAH!" A powerful blast shot out from his mouth, it pushed past the fireball extinquishing it as it did, it collided with the man and sent him flying back.

The man's body which was flying back from the strange force spun round 180 degrees, making his chest collide with a small girls open palm, sending back a few meters. A quick look, made Naruto notice she was the one who was in the sack.

The man stood up, his smirk now gone.

"I've had enough of you brats" he said seething. "I was told to bring your eyes, the rest of you isn't needed" he slowly drew a kunai from his pouch.

The girl smirked, "Just give up. You're finished"

"Ha! I'm a Jonin you fool! You think you can beat me!"

The girl pointed behind him, "No. But he can."

The Jonin spun around and was meet with a pair of pale white eyes surrounded by veins.

The new man was crouched down slightly, one hand pointing down and one up in the other direction.

"You are within my field of divination"

What happened next was all a blur to Naruto the new man seemed to just blur around the Jonin, bursts of blue appeared every so often. It ended with a grunt from the new man and the jonin falling over dead.

The girl walked over to the new man and bowed "father, thank you for the assistance" the man nodded before motioning over at Naruto.

The girl nodded and walked to Naruto and bowed, albeit much less lower than before.

"Thank You for your help, I am Hyuga Hinata and this is my father Hyuga Hiashi" She greeted before she began healing some of the burns he suffered.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto croaked out, the strange power along with not using them had left his vocal chords weak, he tried again.

"Why... are, you helping… me?" He managed to get out. Hinata moved her hands to his throat healing there, he nodded his thanks.

"You saved me, I'm repaying the favour, Hyuga don't like being in debt. Nothing more" She explained, now no longer using healing chakra and just massaging his throat.

He nodded and shakily stood up, he used his spear as a crutch and began to walk away. He paused and walked back over to the dead cloud-nin, crouching over him he began to search his body.

Hinata watched as the boy Uzumaki Naruto walked back over to the body and began to loot it, she was about to speak about disrespecting the dead, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "He is a scavenger, it might be wrong but it's not worth fighting about" Hiashi said, shaking his head. Hinata nodded, and they left, heading back to Konoha to report this to the Hokage.

Naruto went to work quickly he took off the Kumo Jonin vest, it was warm and offered good protection, he only whished it wasn't white but beggars can't be choosers. Next he searched the pockets for anything useful, he found a few Kunai and Shuriken, standard ninja weapons. He found a packet of cigarettes and threw them away, smoking them would make his scent too strong. In the other pocket he found a few vials of poison and antidotes They'd be great for hunting he thought to himself. He examined the vest some more it was the standard Kumo vest, a three piece vest supported by a single left shoulder strap. He took off his orange jacket which was no mostly burnt to tatters and wrapped it around his waist, he'd used as fire fuel later, and put on the vest adjusting it to his size.

Taking his loot he began the painful journey back to his shelter, when he got there he took his old orange jacket and threw it in the small fire, turning it into a decent blaze. He lied down near the fire, listening to the crackling of the flames, drifting off to sleep he pondered the strange power he had used.

As his mind wandered the peaceful bliss of sleep embraced him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2 as always Reviews are encouraged and don't hold back in your criticism as long as you say how to fix it. I shall end this note with a prayer of thanks.<br>**

_**I will hail the bold God, Lord of Asgard's hosts.**_

___**I will praise the Lord of Valhalla. **_

_**I will celebrate His strength, cunning and wisdom,**_

___**This God of warriors and kings.**_

___**I will praise Him, the Allfather. **_


End file.
